Heretofore it has been known to utilize funnel-shaped introductory members for use in combination with collection containers for sanitary specimen collectors. U.S. design Pat. No. 227,413 Sherin, issued June 19, 1973, U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,871 Sherin, issued Jan. 23, 1973; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,136 Whitney et al, issued May 21, 1974 are three examples of specimen collectors using funnel-shaped introductory members. All of these devices suffer from a common defect in that urine is easily splashed back onto the person providing the urine specimen. Another shortcoming of these devices is that they do not possess satisfactory overflow means. In addition to adjunctive use of a funnel-shaped introductory member, there is a growing need in drug screening applications to be able to ascertain that the uring specimen obtained is not spurious, fraudulent, non-authentic or non-current.